


In Heat

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Series: The Ghouls in Heat [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, maybe knotting, not sure, this is just a starting off point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Anon Imagine: I like to think the Ghouls go through a sort of...."in heat stage." Like, can you imagine that shit? Them legit humping everything and touching random people's faces, Papa standing in the sidelines watching and just looking annoyed as hell.





	

“Are you serious?” Papa huffs, completely baffled by the sight before him. The Ghoul writhes on the floor, heat radiating from his overworked body.  It made the room’s temperature increase twofold, and Papa had to dab at his pale face with a handkerchief. _Truth be told_ , he thinks, _I should have seen this coming_. _I was warned, of course_. Papa’s eyes widen when the ghoul shifts his body, noticing the creature’s very prominent erection. “Would you just…” He sighs dejectedly, and grabs a spray bottle. He mists the ghoul, spritzing the hormonal being with the cool magicked water. The writhing and squirming stops and a relieved sigh escapes the mask.

“Papa I need to…” The ghoul mutters and whines. 

“No, you can’t go out like this. You’re gonna feel up on the Sisters, and you’re gonna want to fuck your brothers, or whoever gets within your scent range.” The Ghoul moans sadly, and Papa shakes his head. “You’re lucky you’re under my care. After the show I’ll find a willing…individual.” 

“Th..Thank you.” The Ghoul moans again. “Can…can you help me up?” He asks sheepishly.

“Yes but if you grab my ass again you’re in deep shit.”

“Can I pet your hair?” he mutters.

“What? Just get off your ass, I’ll help you to the couch.” He offers his gloved hand and the being takes it, whimpering softly at the texture of the fabric. “Oh, geez.” Papa whispers to himself, and heaves the heavy ghoul to his feet. Taking his arm, he wraps it around himself, and the Ghoul’s hands grip the fabric of the chasuble. A prolonged moan comes from the creature and he tries to get as close as he can to Papa. “Oh. No. Nonono. Damn it, behave!” He swats at the ghoul’s hands, trying to loosen his grip on the expensive cloth. He hurriedly gets him to the couch and unceremoniously pushes the Ghoul onto his ass. Unfortunately the rutting Ghoul hadn’t fully let go of the robe, and he pulls the pope atop him, face gently meeting mask. If the typically lascivious dark pope had his true face showing, there would have been a light pink tint to his cheeks, surprise though evident in his mismatched eyes. Hands grip his sides, knotting fingers into the chasuble and Papa lets out a loud cry of surprise as the heated Ghoul begins to buck his hips up, unable to control his urge to rut. “You know,” Papa pants softly. “I typically love you doing this, but… _Ahh, fuck…_ the show, and you’re in heat. That’s a bad combination. I am not doing a performance with a hard on.” Papa manages to find the bottle and spritzes the ghoul a few times, finally allowing him release from horny paws. He jumps up and smooths out the fabric, taking increased care in adjusting his half-hard cock, and hiding it within the spacious robe’s folds. _It’ll go away soon,_ he thinks. 

“Now!” Papa starts again, his voice steady and assured. “If you can behave yourself while I’m gone, I won’t find just anybody. **I’ll** come back. And I’ll reward you handsomely. Got it?” The Ghoul slowly nods, relinquishing his body to the couch. “Good.” The dark pope steps out of the room. His eyes widen in terror at one thought that pops into his head: _**But what if they all go into heat at the same time…**_


End file.
